Mobile devices nowadays generally support multiple applications running concurrently in a multitasking environment. Some executing applications, referred to as foreground applications, run at the foreground and may be displayed and operated by a user. Other executing applications run in the background, may not be visible to the user, and typically do not interfere with user operations on the foreground applications. These are referred to as background applications.
Background applications occupy a certain amount of resources of a mobile device, such as memory, power, or network resources, and may affect operating efficiency of the mobile device. In conventional technologies, a user may move an unnecessary background application to the foreground and then operate to close the application. A user may also enter into the task manager interface to close unnecessary background applications. Since background applications are not visible in a foreground interface of a mobile device, a user may often neglect to close unnecessary background applications, resulting in waste of mobile device resources and reduced operating efficiency.